Talk:Doll Parts (2)/@comment-5463492-20121103035906
Plot A - Wow is all I can say. Seeing Maya compete against Tori was compelling in the sense that this is a girl who is trying to find some self-actualization. Part 1 dealt with her having a lack of self-confidence and appreciation from Mo and Campbell. Part 2 takes things up a notch by having Maya try to prove herself through attempting to look pretty in pageants but in the midst of it all have her kiss a guy who appreciates her and is in a relationship with her best friend. Would I say Maya was a bit overconfident? Absolutely. I love how Katie told her she should not get carried away with going against Tori. But it was not until Tori's speech where she had a revelation that she can always count on her friends for love and respect if not given elsewhere. The look on Maya's face after Tori's interview said it all "What the hell have I been doing this for?" Also, Maya getting back together with Campbell seemed rushed and a bit contrived at first but then it made me see it as a basic plot device. Call them "endgame" all you want but you got to like how the writers set up the rude awakening that Maybell will get in 3-4 episodes. In addition, this episode also did something that I never thought would happen in Part Two: we got a glimpse at Zig's perspective of the kiss. The ending where we see the reality of the kiss eating away at him was interesting and Maya's reaction was completely understandable. That's what will make the drama in Tonight, Tonight flow well because Maya is cavalier towards her kiss with Zig now that she is back together with Campbell. It also makes me wonder if Zig wanted the same type of appreciation that Maya was going for in this episode since his relationship with Tori may not be what it seems. In general, an excellent plot. Grade: A Plot B - OK. Marisol jumping to conclusions about what Mo's needle is for was "outrageous", as Mo put it himself, but it was interesting to see it be a plot device for a type of closure for Morisol. 'Cause let's face it; they are a couple with little chemistry and little substance. It was nice to see Marisol take some precautions for Mo's health due to him having diabetes. We're finally starting to see her carry some weight in the relationship unlike before where certain things were one-sided, such as trust, to the point where Mo could tell Jake about his condition but not Marisol. Overall, it was an alright plot and fortunately not mediocre. Grade: B- Plot C - Only three syllables describe Adam's plot: Fan-tas-tic. Everything from seeing Adam soar with confidence towards volleyball to his conversation with his mother was just excellent. Adam sure enough passed the injury test with Audra which he feared that having a bloody nose, caused by a volleyball, would get her more upset. The writers made the right choice by doing a 180 and giving us the type of mother-son closure we have been wanting since Adam came on the show. The scene with Adam and Audra made me have a flashback of the conversation between Bianca and Audra in Hollaback Girl. It is amazing to see Adam's mother finally mellow out and not be so uptight all the time. Her being appreciative of Adam's decision was one of the best gifts that this episode gave. Overall, great plot. Grade: A